Secrets and Lies
Secrets and Lies is the 10th episode of the first season. Summary Dean and Colette's romance is in jeopardy. Maggie falls for a congressman after she writes a story for the Village Voice in opposition of his politics. Kate is preoccupied by the aftermath of her last spy assignment but must fake her way through a lie detector test. Laura loses emotional control when Ted falls hard for another woman. Recap Kate's just shot that naughty jeweller Cyrus. Roger immediately sets about cleaning up, telling her to sort out an alibi and get out while he makes it look like a bungled robbery. One week later almost immediately. Kate's at home when there's a knock at the door - Bridget's back! Now that list of agents has been taken care of, she can come out of hiding. She's going to return to Pan Am... and she's come back for Dean. Colette and Dean post-date and it's all been going swimmingly. at the airport, after some heavy-duty flirting, Colette spots Bridget from over Dean's shoulder and is forced to alert him to the arrival of his ex-fiancée. Bridget takes Dean aside, but he's not feeling in the mood for apologies. She does that pathetic thing of saying that he has the right to be angry, and asks if they can have dinner when their plane touches down in London so she can explain. But Dean storms out instead. Colette's struggling with Bridget's return, too - dropping magazines all over the place. When Dean boards the plane he insists that he's all about her, but Colette still seems understandably unsure. Unfortunately, she's far too nice for her own good, so when Bridget tells her that she's been away because she was REALLY SICK and didn't want to burden anyone, Colette agrees to ask Dean to talk to her. Meanwhile, Kate's a bit nervous after meeting Richard in the park - it turns out she's going to have to take a lie detector test before they let her quit the spy game. She finds out that Roger lied, and claimed that he was the one who shot Cyrus to protect her - otherwise, MI6 could have sacrificed her by sending her over to Scotland Yard. Anyway, the problem with that is that Kate is going to have to ace this lie detector test. So when they land in London, Roger tries to coach her. But Kate's still devastated that she actually killed someone, and breaks down in tears. She storms out, and Roger kicks over the lamp in anger. Elsewhere in London, Dean's excited about his date night with Colette, but she urges him to speak to Bridget so that they can both move on. Dean reluctantly agrees, but he doesn't exactly buy Bridget's excuse that she was sick. What about all those men he always saw her with? Still angry, he walks off and leaves her. Bridget and Kate end up consoling each other - while I'm not thrilled about Bridget's return in general, it is nice for Kate to have someone to confide in about the difficulties of espionage.Bridget advises Kate to do whatever she has to in order to save herself, and remember that everything is in the past. Kate repays the kind words by telling Bridget that if Dean has moved on, she should too. Amazing. So Kate goes and takes the lie detector test and, of course, passes with flying colors. Afterwards, Richard tells her that she saved many agents' lives and passed a lie detector test in tough conditions. Basically, she's a top spy, but if she really, really, really wants to go, well, she's free. No surprises that Kate calls Richard back. Meanwhile, Dean apologizes to Colette for missing their dinner reservations but insists that all he wants is her. Colette is still unconvinced, though, and points out that Dean was in love with Bridget before she broke his heart. She can't be in the middle of that - Dean has to go. When the door's shut, she breaks down in tears. Dean goes down to the bar, and of course Bridget is there. She admits that she was lying earlier before dramatically revealing: "I was a spy, Dean. I was a spy." Surprisingly, Dean doesn't take this too well, and claims that even if she was lying for her country it was still a relationship based on lies. But, of course, Bridget insists that the one thing she never lied about was her love for Dean - and she tells him to look her in the eyes and tell her he doesn't still have feelings for her. Inevitably, Dean can't do it, and they kiss and head into the bedroom. Way to make the wrong choice, Dean. But Maggie and Laura don't travel to London - instead, they stay in New York. Laura's taking a photography class, while Maggie's turning her hand to journalism. Basically, she's just written a diatribe about Congressman Rawlings... so it's a bit of a shock when he turns up at her apartment and asks her out. Maggie refuses, naturally, but he leaves his card. Basically, it's painfully obvious that Maggie is a bit in love with him. Maggie, who goes to see Mike at the Village Voice. Unfortunately, he's not planning to publish her article - it was just too angry. She needs to do more research, find an angle, convince people more. So when Mike leaves, she calls Rawlings and arranges to meet him. Rawlings completely charms her by proving that he's more than just his politics. So when Mike calls to say that her column's going to be run after all to fill up some space in the paper, she's a bit worried. She sensibly invites Rawlings over to explain... but when he starts kissing her, she decides that telling him about the column can wait until the morning. Ted's still dating Amanda, and all is going well except for one thing - she won't put out! How dare she? So of course he goes to ask Laura - who's taking photographs of him - for advice on how to get Amanda to give it up. Naturally, Laura isn't keen on giving him hints and tips - but she does reveal that she's not the kind of girl to wait until she's married. Wow, way to be subtle, Laura. Anyway, Ted explains that he'll probably break up with Amanda after they have lunch with his dad. Charming. But then at lunch Ted's dad is ever so critical as always... until Amanda jumps in and reveals that Ted's dad actually offered to play a female character in a college opera because he was so desperate to be part of it. That shuts him up - and Ted is back in love with her again. Later, Ted stops by Laura's and hands her a beautiful, expensive camera to thank her for talking some sense into him. And then he drops the bombshell - he's going to propose to Amanda and he wants to tell poor Laura all about it. Countries/Trivia *London *New York, USA Quotes Gallery 618w pan am s01 e03 4.jpg Tedslunch.jpg Category:Episodes